


Her Anchor

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione never realised that he was her anchor until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to krazyredhead0317 for looking this over. Moya lyubov roughly translates to my love (I'm not 100% on Bulgarian though.. so any mistakes, sorry!) Enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: 09/04: "You are free, and that is why you are lost." (Kafka)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

Her Anchor

"I feel like something is missing," Hermione confessed to her longtime friend, Viktor Krum.

Viktor reached across the table, taking Hermione's hand into his own. "You are free, Hermione, and that is why you are lost." His thumb brushed over her knuckles.

She glanced at their joined hands, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Maybe you're right," she considered. "Maybe I've spent enough time on my own." She smiled nervously.

"You need someone to anchor you, moya lyubov."

"Are you that person, Viktor?" Hermione asked, her heart racing in her chest. Viktor's warm smile was all the answer she needed.


End file.
